Crossbridge Court
Crossbridge Court (Dogrish: Ófarbryggenhóf; Dogric Frisian: Úrbruggenhoof) is a settlement and municipality in the Dogric province of Dalurer og Eyjerne. Crossbridge Court is located along the River Feurth, just across from Feurthford, to which it is connected by a general bridge for vehicles and pedestrians that is also its namesake. In the 20th century a highway bridge and rail bridge were also added. History Roman times Remnants of a small Roman settlement have been found at Crossbridge Court, which was likely a small village before the through the River Feurth. The settlement was likely abandoned sometime during the 3rd or 4th Century A.D. 18th Century During the 18th Century, the area of what is now Crossbridge Court belonged to the Castle Lands of Kvinnerdalur and was administered by the municipality of Pomtummels. In 1778, the stone bridge crossing the River Feurth was built. This allowed the inhabitants of the rapidly-expanding city of Feurthford (then located in the half-province of Höjalm) to cross the river easily. This also led to the city's upper and upper middle classes to build residences in the then still untouched green lands across the bridge, around a central manor which served as a communal assembly. 19th Century The Stonelords of Kvinnerdalur granted Crossbridge Court its municipal independence in 1805. 20th Century Whereas many municipalities were merged or abolished during the Dogric municipal reforms of 1978, Crossbridge Court remained untouched due to heavy opposition from within the municipality itself, which was mostly based upon the argument that the municipality could financially uphold itself and maintain its required services, upon which they concluded that merging with the newly to be formed municipality of Strygdynerne would not prove beneficial to its community and its inhabitants. The mayor of Crossbridge Court was summoned to the House of Representatives of Dogger in 1974 to defend the municipality's independence. The House agreed with her and supported her arguments. Crossbridge Court was to remain independent. Politics Crossbridge Court has a 15-member municipal council which is elected every 5 years. Its current composition, as of 2013, sees six Green councillors, five Liberal-Democrat councillors, two Social-Democratic councillors and two Conservative councillors. The Greens and Social-Democrats have formed a coalition in which the Greens provide three aldermen and the Social-Democrats provide two. Geography Transport Crossbridge Court has an exit on the A1 motorway along the road from the centre to Arnkaster. This motorway crosses the River Feurth just north of the settlement. Federal Railway E cuts through Crossbridge Court from northwest to southeast and crosses the River Feurth alongside the original first bridge. The settlement is served by Ófarbryggenhóf railway station, which is called at by a half-hourly stopper service to Höjbjerg southbound and to Fjurðforð, Eyjittsmiddi and Ásturfyrehusit northbound. Travellers to Feurthmouth and Kirkby John's have to change to an intercity service at Höjbjerg. Crossbridge Court has a small bus station next to the railway station, called at by five bus lines. Bus line 3 is part of the city service network and is the only local line running through Crossbridge Court, which also crosses the river into Fjurðforð city centre. The other lines are all regional: line 6 runs from Fjurðforð Höj via Crossbridge Court to Fellelå railway station via Pomtummels, Ríð and Gláskyrken, line 804 runs to Grenlå through Kvinnerdalur, line 85 runs southwards to Höjbjerg and Blåby, and line 89 runs southwards along the east bank of the river to Feurthmouth. Category:Municipalities of Dalurer og Eyjerne